


Family Matters

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loves his family, he does, but he's really ready to leave for Terra Venture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. 
> 
> A/N: A big thank you to TpTigger for the beta.

When Mike catches sight of Leo standing in the doorway of the bar he doesn’t mean to drag him outside by his shirt collar. He means to grab Leo by the arm, but when he reaches over he’s dragging a semi-compliant younger brother by his shirt collar. Mike pulls Leo down the steps and then pushes him slightly down the sidewalk. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom said one of us had to be here for your graduation!” Leo grins as he glances in through the bar’s large bay window.

Mike’s eyes narrow. “You were at my graduation? You’re supposed to be taking care of Mom! That was the agreement we had Leo.”

Leo gives him that stupid, ‘I’ve got everything handled’ grin that usually means things are about to fall apart any moment. “She’s being watched. Twenty-four seven being watched actually.”

Mike rakes his fingers through his hair “You mean she’s in the hospital again.”

“Relax Mike,” Leo shakes his head. “We have a support system in place. She has neighbors visiting on a schedule and I just got off the phone with her nurse an hour ago. Mom is fine. She was more upset about you not having family for your graduation than being in the hospital again. I got a ton of good pictures, Mom is going to love it!”

Mike tries to count to ten in his head, he tries. He can’t help but point out. “If you were down here for my graduation yesterday, how come this is the first time we’re talking?”

Leo looks away, eyes drawn down and a faint frown on his face. Leo scuffs his toe against the pavement. “Because I knew you’d be angry when there’s no reason to get worked up.”

“Of course I’m angry Leo!” Mike growls. “You think I joined the GSA for the hell of it? You think I put in for Terra Venture for fun? I’m trying to take care of you and Mom. I don’t know why you have to make it so difficult!”

“What’s difficult about me going to your graduation?”

Mike blows out a frustrated breath. Why does he think Leo will understand? He shakes his head. “Nothing. No problem at all. When are you heading back?”

Leo flashes him a grin before looking through the window of the bar. “Tomorrow.”

“What time tomorrow?”

“Noonish?” Leo shrugs, before he brightens.

“No.” Mike tells him.

“You don’t even know who I’m looking at,” Leo complains.

“I want to go spend time with my friends without having to worry about you,” Mike says as he shoves his hands in his pockets to keep himself from running them through his hair again.

Leo finally turns to look at him. Mike leans back on his heels and tries not to give Leo a glare. He’s really not asking for a lot here. Leo throws up his hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll find somewhere else to be.”

Mike nods.

“Just let me get this guy’s number first,” Leo wheedles.

Mike resists the urge to bury his face into his hands. Instead he asks weakly. “Guy? How long have you liked guys?”

“I’m bi,” Leo shrugs. “I thought I told you this.”

“No, you didn’t,” Mike grits out before he shakes his head. This is typical Leo, he should be used to this by now. He watches his brother get distracted by whomever has caught his fancy and sighs. At least Leo’s leaving tomorrow, with that there’s little chance he’ll end up having to introduce his baby brother to his friends. Curious about the small smile playing at Leo’s lips Mike asks. “What guy?”

“The cute one,” Leo answers distractedly as he watches through the window.

“Cute?” Mike questions.

“Hot,” Leo clarifies.

“I’m not sure I want to know what you find hot about a guy,” Mike shakes his head as he steps closer and follow Leo’s gaze. Mike feels himself go cold because if Leo is checking out his best friend then this isn’t going to end well. Mike forces himself to pull a slow breath in before he asks. “Tell me it’s not the guy drinking beer at a table, talking to a blonde wearing glasses.”

“You want me to lie to you?” Leo jokes. “It’ll only take me a moment to get his number.”

“You’re not dating Kai,” Mike scowls.

“I never said anything about dating…he’s your friend?”

“Best friend,” Mike glares as Leo gives him a sideways glance. “You can stay away from my best friend.”

“This isn’t like your red shirt when I was six,” Leo complains.

“You can’t compare wanting my best friend to the time you ruined my favorite shirt,” Mike protests even as he finds himself annoyed that Leo is wearing a red shirt. “Do you wear anything other than red?”

“Sometimes I don’t wear shirts?” Leo offers.

Mike shakes his head. “You’re not his type.”

“I don’t have to be his type,” Leo counters. “Just give me a chance to talk to him without you being all possessive ‘this is mine’ and telling me not to go near him.”

“He’s not mine, he’s my friend,” Mike states.

“Exactly, there’s no harm in me talking to him.”

“Leo, you’re the exact opposite of his type,” Mike reiterates.

“Are you two dating?” Leo asks, turning curious eyes toward him.

“You’re going to give me a headache,” Mike complains.

“Then stop being you for the short length of time it’s going to take me to get his number,” Leo suggests.

“Or you could listen to me! Kai is strict, he’s disciplined. He’s by the book. He’s basically the exact opposite of everything you are. He wouldn’t be interested. You’re the last person he’d be interested in.”

Leo blinks at him silently for a moment before he teases. “I’d say opposites attract, but it almost sounds like you think he’s too good for me.”

“He is too good for you.” 

Leo stills and turns to look at his brother before he asks, “You just want me to leave?”

“Yes,” Mike glares exasperated.

“So no chance of breakfast tomorrow?”

“Those of us training for Terra Venture start tomorrow,” Mike growls. “I can’t. Please, just go home and take care of Mom.” 

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Leo agrees with a shake of his head. “Congratulations on your graduation.”

Mike watches Leo walk away, watches him turn a corner and disappear. Once he’s sure Leo isn’t going to turn around and come back he goes back into the bar. He tries to smile, tries to go back to that feeling of excitement over having graduated, but Leo’s ruined it. He drops into a seat across from Kai.

“Everything alright?” the blonde, he doesn’t know, asks.

Kai shakes his head and gives her a bemused half smile before he declares. “Introductions! Kendrix meet Mike, Mike this is Kendrix.”

Mike shakes the hand she offers him. “Nice to meet you.”

“She’s going to Terra Venture training with us,” Kai smiles. “She’s also the smartest person I know.”

“He wants us to all be friends,” Kendrix explains. “He’s also changing the subject.”

“There’s a subject to be changed?” Mike questions.

“That guy you were talking to, everything alright?” she asks with a look of concern.

Mike shrugs.

Kai nods, “Exactly, we don’t have time for drama.”

Kendrix laughs. “You weren’t watching the two of them closely?”

“I glared,” Kai conceded. “I do a very intimidating glare.”

Mike presses his lips together to keep from laughing.

“What?” Kai pushes.

“That’s not how he took it.”

Kai perks up, involuntary looking towards the window. “Really?”

Kendrix laughs. Mike isn’t sure if he wants to be horrified or laugh. Kai gives them both a playful glare, before shrugging and asking. “Was he good looking? I couldn’t tell.”

“The lighting outside this bar sucks,” Kendrix agrees, before she looks at Mike expectantly.

“He was no one,” Mike dismisses. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Mike opens the door to the apartment he shares with Kai and feels as if all the air is suddenly knocked out of him. His mom looks healthy. She’s smiling. He hasn’t seen her look this relaxed, this strong, since before she became ill. He thought he’d never see her look this healthy again.

He steps back when she urges him to. He’s not sure what to say, but he’s suddenly grateful that she insisted on picking him up instead of meeting him at the restaurant. Mike isn’t sure when he started crying, but there are tears running down his cheeks. She pulls him close. He’s shaking as he wraps his arms around her.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” she comforts.

“I’m sorry,” he manages. He doesn’t mean to be falling apart.

“You’re okay,” she rubs his back. She holds onto him until he can breathe again, until he can stand up and wipe the tears from his face. She smiles in understanding and urges. “Go wash your face, some warm water will feel good. Then let me buy you dinner.”

He nods and does as he’s told. They make small talk when he returns and on their way to the restaurant. It’s slow and careful, this getting to know each other again. They’ve just started eating when she tells him. “I found a job.”

Mike isn’t sure if he should smile or hesitate. “I’m getting a feeling there is a ‘but’ in that sentence.”

She smiles at him slightly, then sighs. “It’s in another state. I want to sell the house.”

“Makes sense. Will I have time to get my things out?” 

“You’re really okay with this?” she asks.

“It’s your house,” he shrugs.

“It’s the house you grew up in and I wouldn’t still have it if you hadn’t helped support Leo and I,” she tells him. “I want to make sure you’re okay with my selling it before I make any big decisions.”

“It’s just a house,” Mike tells her. “It shouldn’t get in the way of you living your life, especially when you just got it back. Besides I’m leaving soon. I’d rather leave knowing you’re well, then worried because you’re being held back by sentiment.”

She takes him in quietly for a moment before smiling. “I raised a good son.”

“I try,” Mike shrugs.

She reaches across the table and takes his hand, squeezes tightly. “I don’t know if I’d be here if you and Leo hadn’t rallied around me. I hope you realize how much I appreciate that.”

Mike isn’t prepared for the wave of guilt that hits him. “I’m sorry if you needed me and I wasn’t there.”

His mother arches her eyebrows and Mike sits back. She shakes her head at him. “You’re not a caregiver, Leo is. You each did everything you were able to help me take care of myself when I couldn’t do it on my own. My only worry is that being a part of Terra Venture is for you, that it’s not about supporting me.”

Mike squeezes her hand, still holding onto his and reassures her. “Maybe it started out that way. The money was better. Then I made friends who I’ve come to consider family. We’re all going. If things work out, the way we’ve planned, we’ll do a lot of good for the people we’re leaving behind. This really is a once in a lifetime opportunity and there are still days I’m overwhelmed by the fact that I get to be a part of it.”

She gives his hand one last squeeze, then takes hers back. “Good.”

“And Leo?” Mike asks. “How is he taking the move?”

She sighs. “I don’t know what to do with him. He says he’s going to stay with friends, but I don’t see how. He’s refusing to go back to school, even though he’s been encouraged to go into healthcare. He feels it’s acceptable that his job only gives him ten to fifteen hours a week and isn’t asking for more hours or looking for a different job. I don’t know how he’s going to afford to be on his own and he’s refusing to come with me. I’m worried for him.”

He doesn’t want Leo to come with him, doesn’t want to be stuck on a space station with his brother, but he finds himself offering anyway. “We’re allowed to put in for our family to come with us, if he’d be interested or if you’d want another option.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “I want to stay on Earth and I’m going to ask you to tell Leo you can’t if he asks. He’s stagnating and he needs to figure out what he wants on his own.”

Mike agrees with relief. He’s worked hard to maintain a professional demeanor when working with his superiors and he’s sure Leo would ruin all of his work in a matter of days.

“Dessert?” his mom offers as a subject change.

Mike laughs. “Let me guess, Mom, you’d like something chocolate?”

She nods her agreement before offering. “You know, you can call me by my first name if you’d like.”

Mike considers calling his mom Audrey instead of Mom and shakes his head. “I think I’m more comfortable with Mom.”

She smiles. “Me too, but you’re an adult now and will be leaving soon so I wanted to offer.”

“Thanks,” Mike smiles before he asks. “Any good chocolate options?”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Mike stands in the doorway of his old bedroom. He takes in the posters that used to mean so much to him, the comforter he’d begged for because it had balls from different sports plastered all over it and his old dresser with pictures in frames lining it. He leans against the doorway, smiling faintly because he isn’t the boy that used to live in this room anymore and he likes the man he’s turned into. He crosses over to his bed and sets the box in his hand on it. He pulled out two garbage bags: one is for trash, the other for donations. Since space is limited on Terra Venture he’s only allowing himself the one box. He turned in a slow circle taking in his room again.

“Take the pictures,” Leo suggests from the doorway.

“But do I take the frames?” Mike questions. “And do I really need all of them?”

Leo shrugs. “You were always better at cutting back than I was. Which I could learn if you got me a spot on Terra Venture.”

“I already told you no,” Mike sighs. He doesn’t want to have this conversation again, it was difficult enough the first time over the phone.

“You won’t tell me why though,” Leo wheedles. “I know you’re allowed to put in for family.”

“Why don’t you want to move with Mom?” Mike asks in an attempt to change the subject.

Leo groans. “Really? Come on. She’s got a new job and apartment. She even has a new boyfriend. I don’t fit into her new life.”

“Did she say that to you?”

“No, but it feels that way,” Leo grumbles. “She’s coming up with all these rules that either push me to go back to school or…well I’d have to find a new job if I moved anyway.”

“You had a full ride, Leo,” Mike reminds as he sits on his bed. “I don’t know if that changed, but maybe you…”

“Maybe I don’t want to go to college!”

“Since when?” Mike challenges.

Leo leans against the doorframe, wets his lips and looks downward. “Since…since before Mom got sick.”

“You never said anything,” Mike pushes.

Leo shrugs. “There wasn’t time and then I had to stop to care of Mom, we both did, so I didn’t see the point in bringing it up.”

Mike lets out a frustrated breath before he reminds Leo. “You have to do something with your life.”

Leo shakes his head and finally looks at him. “I’m having fun right now, isn’t that enough?”

Mike opens his mouth to contradict Leo, snaps his mouth closed and looks away. “Can we not argue? This will be the last time I see you two before I leave and I’d like to not spend it arguing with you.”

“Who said anything about arguing?” Leo grins, but it’s that gratingly false ‘I’m humoring you’ grin that Mike can’t stand.

Mike looks away from Leo.

“So what are you going to take with you?” Leo pushes.

Mike glances at Leo, then frowns at his old room, a life he’s leaving behind. He crosses to his dresser and looks over the photographs until he finds one of the two of them as children with Mom. He picks it up and puts it in his box. “Just this. You can have anything else you like. The rest is either going to be donated or thrown out.”

Leo shakes his head. “I don’t need anything of yours.”

Mike is about to tease Leo, about to bring up some of the cash he has stashed in his sock drawer, but then Leo walks away. Mike watches him go and tries not to be bothered by the relief he feels. There is no one to take care of here. Mom and Leo will figure it out. They don’t need him anymore.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Mike wanders through the empty apartment. He’s going to miss this place. He takes in the one item he and Kai haven’t sent on to Terra Venture or removed, a phone. It sits on the wall and Mike considers unplugging it, but he isn’t sure Kai doesn’t have someone to call. He considers one last goodbye with his mother and brother and grimaces, visiting home had been difficult and he’d been relieved when it was over.

He turns when there is a rap at the door and grins when he finds Kendrix there. She’s grinning back, blonde hair spilling out from under the hood of her favorite pink coat as she holds up a six pack.

“Last day!” she reminds him as she bounds into the apartment.

Mike laughs. “Kai should be back with the pizza soon.”

“Do you have plates?”

“We saved some paper ones,” Mike reassures her.

Kendrix nods. “I almost can’t believe we have one more moon training mission and then we launch.”

“After years of training, it almost feels like there should be more,” Mike agrees.

“There isn’t!” Kai interjects as he walks in carrying pizza.

Kendrix laughs. Kai bumps her with his hip playfully as he sets the pizza on the counter. Mike feels that last of the tension from having gone home leave him. This is where he belongs, with Kai and Kendrix about to explore the stars.


End file.
